The Ceo wives
by ExpressLover22
Summary: Magnolia own powerful business woman Lucy Heartfilia is planning to get married again this being she already has two wives at her house. So what happens if she plans to expand her family with all of Fiore prominent women she sees' fit to be her bride. No woman is safe from her. Harmen Futanari, BDSM {Short Hiatus}
1. The CEO wives Ch 1

**Hey guys so I read over the story and saw some the mistakes that I had made and re-edit the story to fix it up a bit so it would sound better and not be all confusing.**

 **So I hope the re-edit version is better to your taste.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Lucy Heartfilia was a named to be feared in the business world since her family did owned Fairy Tail the most powerful and richest industrial business in all of Fiore, that no one could ever touch her. She was an unstoppable force that even the men owners of other businesses knew never to cross her path, she was the alpha dog in this world and no one could dare even think of going against her. While many see that Lucy Heartfilia was a force to be reckon with no one ever knew about her personal life, no one dared since they were so scared of her. She rarely did interviews, the paparazzi would get hurt trying to take her picture, it was like she was demon and a mystery to be feared and suspicious of. There might have only been a few people that understood Lucy for these people were rarely seen themselves.

Driving home after a long days' work, Lucy was ready to just relax and unwind, no more meeting or people to install fear in from her cold murderous glares. Once arriving to her 10.5-billion-dollar mansion, the exhausted CEO open her house door and close it only to be shoved on the door with lips connected to hers.

"Lucy baby your home, I missed you." Angel said kissing her again.

"Angel doll face calm down, I saw you this morning when I left." Lucy replied back.

"I know but you're so busy I rarely get to see you anymore, and you know I just want your attention."

Lucy seeing Angel bum face, couldn't help the cute pout she was giving her, spinning them around so now Angel back was to the door, Lucy kiss Angel like a madman or woman to be exact. Angel moaning into the kiss wrapped her arms around the blonde woman neck, putting one of her legs around her side pushing her chest closer to Lucy own. Lucy getting turned on from Angel moans, pinches her nipples through the white hair girl skimpy outfit that was made like an angel in just a sluttier version.

Lucy letting go of Angel mouth, yanks the upper part of the moaning girl top down, letting her 40 Double D mounds bounce all in the blonde woman face. Lucy grinning like a craze lunatic engulfs one of the huge mounds in her mouth swirling her tongue around the girl areola, biting and pulling her erect nub in between her teeth.

"Angel I never get tired of these fucking big ass titties you have." Lucy said sucking harder on the mound earning her more whimpers from the sexy vixen.

"Ah~ Lucy yes, yes suck my tits baby there all yours." Angel moaned in reply running her fingers through Lucy hair making the CEO groan from the sensual feeling.

Lucy sucking harder, slipped her hand under Angel dress, pulling the girl thong aside and started fingering her really hard, feeling the slutty girl walls contract around her fingers.

"Fuck Angel, your so tight."

"Lucy~ Ah~ I'm cumming." Angel yelled closing her eyes, tilting her head up to scream out her release in the house.

Feeling Angel orgasm on her hand made the powerful boss woman happy. Feeling her pants getting tight Lucy grab Angel and forced her to her knees unzipping her pants and pulling them down so her cock could be free from it tight confinement. Grabbing the white hair girl hair to bring her face right in front of cock, with the meaty member just mere inch from Angel mouth.

"You know what to do next bitch, start sucking." Lucy sternly said to Angel with a glare.

Angel smiling at Lucy demand took the 10 inch dick in her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth licking and sucking all of the fleshy meat. Wanting to satisfy Lucy, Angel starts deep throating the huge member all the way down her throat, feeling herself chock on the huge meat, she tries control her gag reflex. Tasting some pre-cum from the tip, Angel starts bobbing her head faster, taking her huge breasts and wrapping them around the cock and letting the blonde fiercely thrust in between them while pushing the girl head farther down on her member. Lucy feeling the twitching from her cock, letting her know she about unload, thrusts faster than normal speed wanting all of it to go down Angel throat.

"Ah~ Angel I'm gonna…"

Not finishing her sentence, Lucy exploded her load inside Angel mouth. Trying to swallow all of her lover cum, Angel couldn't take it all down and starts to chock, pulling back just for a huge amount of semen to spurt all on her face. Angel swallowing the cum in her mouth, gives a seductive smile to Lucy before leaning up to lick off the rest of the blonde cum making Lucy moan from the vixen skillful tongue. Lucy feeling her dick twitching slightly, indicating she was getting turned on again was almost hard until a voice interrupted her lewd mind making her turn around to see a goddess.

"Well I see Angel was the first one this time to welcome you back sweetheart." Yukino said running down to give Lucy a quick chaste kiss, wrapping her arms around the businesswoman neck.

"Yuki I wonder where you were. Angel always surprises me in the bedroom and you downstairs near the door." Lucy replied wrapping and arm around Yukino waist, pulling the girl closer to her.

"I thought it would be nice to switch it up for once. You know my sister is very picky with wanting to please you in any different way when you get home darling." Yukino replied leaning in to give the blonde a kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss, Lucy looked down to see that Angel had finish up cleaning her dick and pulling Lucy pants back up while lifting her own dress top. Seeing Angel standing up. Lucy put her other arm around the girl waist, walking with both women into the living room, where the two white hair girl took a seat on the couch, while Lucy fixed herself a drink.

"Lucy what's wrong? you seem uptight about something." Yukino said looking at her with a frown forming.

"She shouldn't be uptight from the amazing blowjob she just got." Angel spat back at her sister ridiculous question and statement.

Lucy looking with a glare to the two sister made them stop their bickering, looking back at the blonde with their heads down. Sighing to herself the blonde businesswoman walked over to the two women, seeing that she was hovering over them, both lifted their head to see that she was wearing a smirk on her face, making both women look back with raised eyebrows' and confuse looks sporting their faces. Lucy looking at their confuse looks couldn't help herself but to laugh like a crazy person, making sweat drop from both Angel and Yukino foreheads thinking that Lucy has lost her mind. Calming herself the blonde leaned herself back up to look at her wives and started to speak. The words though that came out of her mouth would leave both women with sadden and anger expression for them stare back at Lucy with all their might.

"I've decide to get married again." Lucy said

"WHAT!" The both yelled in unison

 **So sorry about the first chapter being short, the future chapters will be longer than this, but I also need everyone to send me who they want Lucy to have as brides or baby mommas whichever ones' I decide. Let me see your reviews on who should be in the harmen.**

 **Till next time~**


	2. The CEO wives Ch 2

**Hey guys so here the Ch. 2**

 **Hope you enjoy**

" _I've decide to get married again." Lucy said._

 _WHAT!" they yelled in unison._

Angel and Yukino couldn't believe what they just heard, looking at the powerful woman one more time, they both looked back at each other hoping that what she just said was just a sick joke to them and that she wasn't serious.

"Ok Lucy you got us…haha…that was a funny joke." Angel said elbowing her sister to laugh with her with Yukino did since she was praying it was a joke.

Lucy seeing that the girls didn't believe her, she walked over to her chair and sat down with her legs cross and elbow prop up on the arm, which made both girls gulp. Both women knowing that Lucy would only sit in her chair when she was dead serious on business or anything that goes on in their house. Lucy trying not spike her anger up at the two women for thinking she was joking, closed her eyes and counted to ten. Once she had calm down, the blonde woman open both her eyes to look at her lovers and proceeded on to tell them her plan.

"Now if the joke's over, I would like to get down to what I was saying." Lucy said in a low tone that made the hairs on the back of the girls' neck stand, now knowing she was serious, dead serious at that.

"I said that I was getting married again, but not to one woman. No I'm getting married to a few women that I have hand selected myself throughout all of Fiore." Lucy spoke with a harsh tone that made the sisters keep their mouth shut to not disrupt her announcement.

"You see other corporations are now trying to take the one thing that my parents work their damn asses off so I could run it without any flaws, but no there are flaws that I didn't even know about."

"What flaws Lucy?" Yukino said in a low whisper.

"My enemy Minerva Orland from high school father just passed away and now she is the sole heir and owner of Fairy Tail equally powerful rival Sabertooth and….and that bitch sent a spy into our business and they stole all our secrets and now Minerva going to use that against me to run Fairy Tail into the ground." Lucy said gritting her teeth to try and not yelled but could feel her anger boiling.

Both sister looking upset about this, walked over to Lucy to wrap their arms around her waist trying to calm their lover down. Lucy seeing their actions smiled and wrapped her arms around both of their waists.

"So then if she has all this information, why do you need to get married again." Angel said leaning her head on Lucy shoulder rubbing her thumb on the girl cheek.

"Because these women have ties to Sabertooth and other corporations and if I can get them to marry me, then I will not only have them, but also their business. Which can help me embarrass Minerva and destroy Sabertooth once and for all." Lucy said.

Yukino thinking on the matter, decide to moved back a little catching the others off guard.

"I think you should do it Lucy." Yukino said smiling to her lover choice.

"I agree even though I hate the idea of sharing you with any other bitches in this house." Angel retorted back walking over to her sister.

Lucy seeing their smiles, made her happy for once of all her sadist life that her two goddess actually cared for her and wanted to see her happy.

"But Lucy there also something else we want to tell you since you plan to do this." Yukino said balling her fist up looking the blonde straight in her eyes.

"What is it?" Lucy replied.

Yukino looking to Angel to see if her sister approved of what she thought, knowing that her sister hates the idea, but doesn't have any choice of the matter in it. Relaxing her hands Yukino grabbed Angel hand and looked up to Lucy with a straight face to tell her lover of both of their choices.

"If you really need this, bad then me and Angel will help you get these women to succumb to your every will, since we both love you so dearly. All we ask is that before you think about doing this, please be caution to the little one growing inside me." Yukino walking out of the room with Angel right behind her leaving a shocked blonde standing at her lover request and surprise.

Lucy falling back into her chair couldn't believe that Yukino was pregnant and that she had to marry all these women just to defeat Minerva. The blonde head already hurting from work, decide it would better to spend the rest of the day in her studies rummaging over documents and files she received illegally kind of thanks to her friend Natsu who was a spy for the CIA and didn't mind helping Lucy as long as she bought him, his special bourbon fire whiskey that he loved so much.

Later on that evening around ten that night Lucy was still working on her documents, looking through all the female candidates she had chosen to be her targets. Taking a quick swig of her expensive

Henry IV Dudognon Heritage Cognac Grande Champagne, that she knew could get her buzz if she drank too much. But with so much stress on her mind, she didn't care if she got put into an alcoholic coma, and lease she would have peace around her.

Lucy still taking more swigs of her champagne, didn't hear her door opening with the fire place making crackly noises and her jazz record placing would she hear someone. The figure tip-toeing closer snuck behind Lucy chair, bringing their arms around to massage the businesswoman shoulders feeling her tense underneath their fingertips. Lucy jumping a little from the sudden intrusion, turned to see Yukino is a sexy silk pink lingerie outfit with high heels on.

"Yukino what are you doing out of bed. I thought you two were asleep." Lucy groaning a little to smooth massage her shoulders are receiving.

"Angel asleep. I was waiting for you to see if what I said earlier didn't bother you?" Yukino said back hoping that Lucy was mad at her or anything. Since bringing a kid into this world with so much on her plate would just add more problems for them.

Lucy grabbing Yukino hands walked the girl around, and sat her on her desk. Holding her hands tight, Lucy looked down for a minute prating on telling Yukino her thoughts. Reluctant in her way, Lucy has no chose but to talk to the short white hair girl on her thought about the baby.

"Yukino listen I…I happy about this, I truly am, but…"

"But what?" Yukino ask.

Lucy didn't want to hurt Yukino, she loved her too much and telling her truth would break her heart. Lucy couldn't do that to this girl who been through hell and hot water with her same with Angel.

"Nothing I…I just want to say I'm happy to be a mother to this bundle of joy your giving me." Lucy said feeling a way of guilt build inside her from the lie she told her beautiful swan.

Yukino smiling at Lucy words brought tears to the girl eyes and made her hug Lucy with all her might to cherish the wonderful moment of both becoming mothers of their unborn baby. Yukino looking down for a second caught a glimpse of the Lucy files and pictures of different varieties of women on them. Seeing that Lucy was being serious on the whole matter of remarriage was still a bit of a shocker to Yukino knowing how Lucy saved her and Angel from the hell hole they were living in. Lucy being the one who found them in the situation they were in and had offered a better life for the sisters. That being said they both ended up marrying Lucy with only a few of the blonde closets agents and bodyguards to attend their very small private wedding.

Climbing down the CEO desk, Yukino turned around a pointed her finger to a familiar face she spotted on the pictures.

"Lucy who plan to marry that girl right here?" Yukino questioned feeling kind of nervous if the blonde response was accurate.

"Yes, she one of them. Why? You must know her." Lucy replied eyeing the white hair girl.

"I do it just that…that don't you maybe think that she a little slutty to be getting married to."

"Actually she is but, that doesn't mean she isn't valuable to my plan."

Yukino taking another look at the said picture of the girl couldn't help, but to think that the girl was going to be trouble and knowing her sister it wasn't to going to end well.

"Yukino was wrong? How do you know this girl anyway?" Lucy question her wife seeing that her eyes were so focused on the picture.

Yukino wanting to silence any words that wanted to come out couldn't disobey Lucy in anyway, even when being question on personal matters like this one. The girl only prayed Lucy wouldn't get furious when she finish explain her past a little.

"Well you see remember when Angel and I were still living in that trashy neighborhood and our parents had died so we had to survive on our own. Well both us ended stealing from people to live, and by the time I was sixteen and Angel seventeen we started prostituting to get more money and food since stealing wasn't cutting it anymore." Yukino ranting as tears begin to feel in her eyes again thinking about her hard past.

Lucy seeing this pulled Yukino down onto her lap to calm the girl, patting her head and letting her cry into her blouse.

"It ok Yuki, you don't have to talk about if you don't want to." Lucy said in calm tone trying to relax her wife anyway she could.

Yukino calming herself didn't want to keep everything bottle up and sat back up to finish her story.

"No, no I fine. It just hard to go back to then and look at what I have now." Yukino said giving Lucy a chaste kiss on the lips real quick.

Standing back up, Yukino sat back on the desk again and pick up the picture of the girl and closed her eyes for a minute before opening them back up and pointing the picture right in Lucy face.

"While selling our bodies for cash, we met this girl here Millianna, she was everyday run of the mill prostitute who loved doing anything everything to get to top and off the streets. When we first met her, she took us under her wing to try and teach the game of getting bigger pay then what we were already receiving." Yukino pausing for minute before speaking anymore.

"Yukino finish your story." Lucy said with a scowl forming on her face making the girl tremble a little.

"Millianna started making us go and sleep with the big time corporate men, and we were making big with the money. But Millianna thought it would be better to if she took fifty percent of what we made so in the end with didn't have much and the cash we did have was spent for food and that's it.' Yukino said averting her eyes to avoid any more talk.

Lucy seeing that Yukino was maybe holding out, decided to let it go since it was getting late and she needed to finish up her work before bed. That being said the blonde poured another shot and leaned back in chair to stair Yukino in her eyes.

"I understand now so basically she was your pimp. She used both of you for her own personal gain, that all I need to hear.'' Lucy said.

"So are you deciding not to marry her then?" Yukino said with high hopes her story got through to Lucy.

Lucy looking up from her file of the girl picture, just put on a devilish smirk. Tilting her head to see that Yukino was having stars' sparkle in her eyes, hoping the blonde would forget the pimp girl, but sadly that wasn't the case.

"No I still going to marry her Yukino that's a done fact." Lucy said.

"What! Lucy pleased think about it she will cause problems if you marry her." Yukino replied back raising her voice a little at the blonde.

"And if she does, then I will deal with it on my own occasions, but right now this girl has capabilities that I need. I'm sorry if this hurts you Yukino but right now this job and supporting my family is all that matters. Besides I wouldn't mind having her as one of my wives her cat-like appearance is very attractive." Lucy dropping her voice in a low tone holding the girl picture and seeing her full body appearance.

Yukino not wanting to argue, just huffed and walked out the room, without saying one word the blonde. Lucy seeing this couldn't help but to feel guilty a little since Yukino is her closet lover next to Angel.

Lucy looking at her wedding picture on her desk, looks at how beautiful both women look in their designer wedding gowns and how happy they look all together.

" _Shit! If I knew this was going to be difficult I should have never taken over my family business…hehe…funny how things turn out. Now Yukino pregnant and I have to marry all these broads. Hell! I know they agreed to help me, but I'm no fool. The girls are upset over this whole planning, but I need these women power and besides at least they will have more friends. Besides the broads are sexy as hell I can't help, but to fall for them and they will definitely love me once I take away their morals."_ Lucy said in thought.

Looking at the files, Lucy looked at the first name on her list. Placing a smirk on her lips made her all to glad to begin her little lovers' soiree for her brides to be.

"Well let see how I can make your good girl image disappear my dear sweet….Michelle Lobster."


End file.
